Sleeping Beauty
by fishiesinthesky
Summary: Naruto has woken up early today, so he decides to play a small prank on his unsuspecting teammates. But when he flips back Sasuke's sleeping bag cover, he's in for a big surprise... the joke's on him! Sasunaru one-shot story. Warning: Fluff overload!


SASUNARU ONESHOT. Oh my goodness gracious!

EDIT: Some errors have been fixed, many thanks to those kind reviewers who supported my writing and pointed them out to me! :D I love you guys so much! Kudos to you all!

This was meant to be a cute, romantic little thing to make up for the insanity of my last story. I'm kind of weirded out by it myself, but I really wanted to publish something after my one-and-a-half years of inactivity. Maybe it was two years? …Oh well. I'm just so glad my muse is back!! (grabs muse and dances with him, ignoring his indignant protests)

((Actually, it was primarily meant to raise my word count up over 6,000 so I can be a beta reader. When I published my last story, my total was 5,752, and I was like, DAMN! SO CLOSE!!))

...Enjoy. ;D

Title: Sleeping Beauty

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki.

Warning: Rated PG for language, homosexuality and for yummy kisses. :3 It's also extremely cliche. I promise to start coming up with my own ideas real soon.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Which might be a good thing, if you know what I mean… (grins) My birthday is in September, if anyone cares to- (Is hit by airborne shoe and falls over)

Reviews are very appreciated, thanks! All reviewers will receive a complementary, home-made pixel cookie from yours truly! Constructive criticism will earn you a free complimentary pixel glass of milk, too!

Flames will be ridiculed at your expense, then used to roast tasty marshmallows that will fuel my brain as I write more and more of this junk. PLEASE remember, nobody's forcing you to read.

Let the fluffiness commence!

-o-

-m-

-g-

"Ngh…"

Four sleeping bags lie parallel on the ground. On the left side, the second one from the outside is moving, slowly, unhurriedly, to reveal a shock of blond hair and two whiskered cheeks. The boy yawns quietly, rubbing his eyes blearily. Then he sits up, opening them, blinking back the sleep. He smiles.

"Morning," He says to no one in particular. The only answer is the call of a few forest birds, and he wonders absently if that was the sound that woke him up in the first place.

On Naruto's right, Sasuke is completely concealed within his sleeping bag. On his immediate left is Sakura, and the last sleeping shinobi is Kakashi-sensei. Secretly, Naruto is very surprised that he has woken up before everyone else… which is the perfect time to play pranks. He grins toothily, and slips out of his sleeping bag without making a sound. Quickly and quietly, he rifles through his bag, looking for a flash of silver…

_Aha!_ He takes the marker in his hand, holding it up to the sun like a sword in the hands of a fearsome warrior. He then proceeds to slink back through the grass and towards his unsuspecting teammates.

It doesn't take him long to finish with Kakashi (only having such a small amount of skin to work with, that isn't covered by the mask) and to move on to Sakura. With an artistic hand, he defines a curlicued mustache, freckled cheeks, a small goatee, and on her forehead he draws a pair of cherries with happy faces on them. It takes all the self-control he has not to burst out laughing then and there, though he does let a few maniacal giggles through in the quietest way possible.

Naruto takes a second to leer at the last sleeping bag in the line before crawling over to kneel beside it. He poises the pen, ready to draw, closing his eyes in anticipation. He flips back the cover and opens his eyes…

…Only to see the most beautiful thing he has seen in his entire life.

The fair-skinned boy's expression is the very epitome of innocence and peace, lips slightly parted, ebony hair swaying gently in the breeze. One hand lay stretched above his head, and the other is folded on his chest, rising and falling with each steady breath.

Naruto gulps. Okay, maybe he isn't quite as attracted to Sakura as he wants himself to be sometimes. But that doesn't mean he likes Sasuke at all. Nope.

Even so, he can't stop himself from just sitting back and staring for a few minutes. He would never admit it to himself, but deep down he thinks it makes Sasuke look kind of… cute. Less troubled and most definitely happier. It makes him smile in a way he hasn't smiled in a long time, possibly forever. For a few minutes, he forgets all about his mischievous antics and completely loses himself in the moment.

And then the marker falls. He makes a panicked swipe for it, but it's too late, and it hits the sleeping boy squarely on the nose.

With a small poofing sound, Sasuke disappears in a billow of white smoke.

Momentarily stunned and disoriented, Naruto has a few seconds to utter a "What the hell-?!" before a large object hits him from the front, sending him toppling over and pinning him to the ground. The blow knocks the air swiftly from his lungs. That's exactly what he tells himself when he sees Sasuke above him, boring a hole in his head with his eyes, and he can't breathe.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, face flushed with anger- and possibly embarrassment. Naruto waits for him to say something, to do something; anything at all… but he just continues to stare.

"What the hell, teme!? Say something!" Naruto snaps. He suddenly realizes that he's flushed, too.

Sasuke's eyes are crazed and questioning, but his voice is monotone as ever. "You were watching me sleep." He remarks, watching the blond's expression carefully. Naruto doesn't realize that Sasuke must have been watching the blond from above the ground to see him.

"Hell no! I was just… looking for the best spot to draw something! That's all!"

"Like hell you were. Tell me why." He demands. The way he says it makes Naruto want to punch him in the face and see what he does about it. He would, too, but his arms are locked securely in Sasuke's death grip.

Naruto's best efforts to wriggle free are easily thwarted. He gives up and lolls his head to the side, refusing to look at his captor. There is an awkward silence in which the only noise is the wind in the trees and the cheerful chirping of birds greeting the new day.

"I don't know." He whispers finally. He glares back up at Sasuke, uncomfortable with their close proximity. "Why do you care so much, anyway, Mr. Emotionally Stunted Bastard With An Icicle Shoved Up His Ass?"

Sasuke doesn't answer. He moves suddenly, and Naruto thinks he's going to punch his lights out, so he closes his eyes reflexively. But what Sasuke does to him is far from violent. In fact, it's quite the opposite.

He kisses him.

After a few moments of shock, which is quite reasonable considering he feels like going into cardiac arrest, Naruto feels himself responding to the kiss. _No! I don't want this! What am I going to… mmmm…. N-no... must… resi- nnnnnnnn… Sasuke…._

Made bold by Naruto's eager response, Sasuke nips lightly at Naruto's lower lip, and Naruto strangles a small whimper in his throat. Sasuke smirks as Naruto allows him entrance into his mouth.

Not wanting to push their luck too far, the boys pull apart, both blushing and slightly out of breath. Smirking, Naruto and Sasuke right themselves and dust off the forest debris from their hair and clothes. There is a new understanding between the two, something that was trying to get through all along but neither boy was willing to notice.

"So, are you always that cute when you're sleeping, teme?"

Under his mask, Kakashi is smiling.

-o-

Oh, wow, that was fun.

In case anyone is wondering exactly what happened, Kakashi put Sasuke on watch and suggested he make a clone of himself to fool the enemy. Of course, Naruto was the only one fooled. Typical.

Oooh, look, a review button! I wonder what wonderful things _that_ does...


End file.
